Eye of the Beholder What If
by SkyLightStar
Summary: What If One Shot. What If the other riders were actually busy when Hiccup asked if they were busy?


**Short What If story about Hiccup and the gang**

 **Summary: What if the others actually had something else to do when Hiccup asked if they were busy?**

 **Oh yeah so I have no idea how time works over there on Berk so just bear** **with me.**

* * *

Everyone looked at their leader sadly and Hiccup knew something was up.

Fishlegs was the first to say," I'm sorry Hiccup, but Stoick asked me to travel to another tribe so that I can teach them about our ways and I have to leave immediately." Fishlegs hops on Meatlug and flies off to the Meade Hall.

Snotlout says," Sorry Hiccup, but the twins actually need to help me out on something big time after they Loki'd me." Snotlout and the twins mount their dragons and take off to the Forge.

Astrid goes up to Hiccup and gives him a peck on the cheek and says," Hiccup I want to go I really do, but the next meeting for the Guard starts in 10 minutes. I'm sorry Hiccup." She gives him a hug and she mounts Stormily and leaves.

Hiccup sits down and just stares at the ground. Toothless curls around him and purrs as Hiccup scratches him.

Johann goes up to him and says," I'm sorry about this Master Hiccup, but you don't have to go out for my treasure besides I should be able to restock anyways."

Hiccup stands up and says," No we're going to get you your treasure because it's the least we can do for you after you've given so many good things to trade and for helping us at times." Johann nods and says," Thank you Master Hiccup and before you go do not go to the Reaper." Hiccup nods and mounts Toothless and heads to his house to grab baskets.

After he grabbed the baskets he headed off to the graveyard of ships.

...

The riders race back to the Academy to only find Johann there. Johann spots the other riders and walks up to them saying," Are you looking for Master Hiccup?" They all nodded as Johann sighs and says," I'm sorry, but he already left an hour ago."

Astrid says," We should've known he's Hiccup anyways." They nodded and Johann says," I know a short cut that takes 35 hours instead of 37 hours to get there."

They look at Johann and Fishlegs says," Where do we go from here."

...

After an 37 hours Hiccup and Toothless arrive at the graveyard of ships and they start to look for Johann's goods. Hiccup starts of with the gold and stores as much as he can in one basket. He stuffs books and charts in another.

Hiccup reached a room that had a picture and a chest inside. When he opened the chest he groaned in disgust. The chest was full of hair (why the frick would he have freakin hair in a chest. Even if it was important I think I would've donated it instead of keep it). "Okay that's disgusting. Hey Toothless, should I take this or what?" Toothless shakes his head no and Hiccup just closes the chest.

They exit the ship after 1 hour of searching. Hiccup looks to his right to see the Reaper. Toothless starts to growl at the ship and Hiccup says," Ok bud we're going to that ship."

They fly to the reaper and Hiccup dismounts Toothless. Hiccup looks around saying," This boat is definitely not from the Archipelago. These carvings, the design on the sails I-I've never seen anything like this." They stop in front of a cage. Hiccup examines the metal," And this metal." Toothless smells it and growls at it. Hiccup puts a reassuring hand on Toothless saying," C'mon bud it's just an empty cage." All of a sudden WHAM...a bird flies out. They yelp as they watch the bird fly away.

Hiccup says," Okay now now it's an empty cage."

They continue to walk and find a trapdoor. Hiccup says," C'mon bud don't you wanna see what's down below?" Toothless growls and Hiccup shrugs. "Alright fine. I guess I'm going alone." Before Hiccup opens the trap door he is suddenly pulled by a rope attached to an anchor. Toothless chases Hiccup and shoots a plasma blast before he fell of the edge of the boat.

Hiccup looks at the rope as it goes down into the water and says," Okay no one goes to this much trouble unless there's something on this boat that they don't want found." Toothless puffs smoke out of his nostrils and walks to where Hiccup is.

Hiccup opens the trap door and puts his shield in front of him before he enters. He looks around and looks to the side to find a lantern. He picks it up and puts it in front of Toothless' face so that he can light it up. Toothless looks at it and fires a small plasma blast. Hiccup says," Watch your step bud."

...

Astrid says," How much longer do you think we have Fishlegs?"

Fishlegs replies," We'll be there in about 4 or less hours,"

Astrid nods and says," Don't worry Hiccup we're on our way."

...

 **Got too lazy to write out the rest sorry guys but you know what's going on**

After Hiccup and Toothless got through all the traps and horrifying images (poor Toothless) he and Toothless came across a door. Hiccup says," Okay so here's the plan-" He was cut off by Toothless shooting a plasma blast at the door. Hiccup looks at the door and says," I like yours better." Toothless laughs and they head inside. They head inside and they see a skeleton with armor on sitting on a chair with a boney hand on a strange cylinder.

Hiccup says," What is this thing?" He walks up to the strange object and examines it saying," Whatever it is, if it's on this ship it's no good for dragons. Which means we're not leaving this here for Dagur." Hiccup takes the hand off of the object, groaning in disgust while he does it, and quickly picks it up thinking something could happen. He waited for a few seconds and slowly stands up saying," Huh? Well that wasn't so-"

He was cut off by an axe slicing the table up. Hiccup yells," Giant axe! Toothless run!" Toothless looks behind him to see that spikes pop out of the ground and he picks Hiccup up with his teeth. Hiccup yelps," Watch it Toothless!" They run avoiding all the arrows being shot.

They exit and close the trap door. They sigh with relief, but Toothless growls and Hiccup looks up. Before he could say anything Toothless is suddenly caught in a bola and Hiccup is tackled to the ground by two Beserker soldiers.

Hiccup looks up to see Dagur as he smiles wickedly and says," Hiccup! Did you miss me? Cause I sure missed you, every day for three years I thought about you. And you too Mr. Night Fury." Hiccup coldly stares at Dagur and says," What do you want Dagur?" He laughs maniacally and says," I came here for the goods and it looks like you got them for me." He snaps his fingers and the soldiers that were holding Hiccup and tied him to the mast.

Dagur laughs maniacally and says," Oh isn't this exciting Hiccup? You must've been bored over the years. " He continues to laugh as he jumps off the boat and lands in a smaller boat. They sail away far enough and Dagur launches a boulder at the ship, making a hole in the ship.

Hiccup gasps as he yells," The boat! Toothless we need to get outta here!" They thrash around in their binds, but to avail they couldn't get out of their binds. The boat begins to sink fast and they thrashed even more. Suddenly the boat began to rock and Hiccup looked to see giant eels trying to get the boat to sink even faster. Before the boat tips over a fireball along with some spines hit the deck and scared the eels away. Hiccup looks up to see the other riders and smiles.

...

Astrid looks around and says," Shouldn't we have seen the ships by now?"

Fishlegs says," Yeah on this map it says that there here, but I don't see any."

Astrid looks to her right to see a boat sinking. She yells," Hey Fishlegs! Let me see the telescope!"

Fishlegs tosses the telescope to Astrid and she looks through. She gasps and says," Guys, Hiccup and Toothless are on that boat! Come on!"

They fly down and see that Astrid is right. They see Hiccup tied to the mast of the boat and Toothless tied in a bola. Astrid tries to dive in, but Stormfly wouldn't budge. She looks to her left to see the eels and shouts," Snotlout shoot at the eels!"

Snotlout says," Annihilate!" Hookfang to shoot a fireball and Astrid says," Spine shot!" They both shoot at the eels and the eels retreat. Hiccup looks up and sees the riders and smiles and says," Well its been like what a day since I saw you guys?" The riders land in the boat and dismount their dragons. Astrid goes up to Hiccup and uses her axe to cut the binds on the boat. She goes up to Toothless and cuts his binds too. After a few seconds she goes up to Hiccup and punches his arm.

He yelps and says," Why would you do that?" Astrid says," That was for going alone and not waiting for us." Then she kisses him on the lips and says," And that was for being alive." She smiles and hugs him.

Everyone mounts their dragons and Hiccup stops and says," You guys go on ahead there's something I have to do." Astrid says," Oh no Hiccup you know what happened last time." He replies," Astrid please I'll be fine besides I just need to get one more thing back." Before she could say anything he and Toothless fly the other direction. She looks and says," Okay guys just go on ahead of me I'll stay here just in case." They nod and start to head back to Berk.

...

After a few hours Hiccup comes back with something in his hand and Astrid says," What is that thing." He looks at her and says," I'll tell you more about it later." And they fly off into back to Berk.

* * *

 **Alright guys how was that? Big shoutout to Hiccstridlover13 she already read a little bit of this story and she loved it and I decided to post it and I am so sorry girl. I know I told you I would release it on Monday, but I got tied up with school. Here it is now anyways hope you guys like it and I hope people actually read this story because they have mostly focused on my Watching How To Train Your Dragon, but I am grateful that you guys like that story and the next chapter should release on Labor Day or before I dunno it's just near one of those dates. Anyways byyyyyeeeeee guys and see you in the next story!**


End file.
